A Fruba Story
by Princess Shimi
Summary: This story is about well...Fruba! Fruits basktet! Made by me and NekoSansGirl and it ish just....yesh


1Neh...this is just an rp me, Sakura, and Neko-sans-girl. We were just on im rping, and I wanted to put it up..so here...

Disclaimer: fruba will never be mine...sadly...I envy those who came up with it... . 

Kyo got out of the shower, "Damn that rat, getting his stench on me!" he complained aloud. Steps were heard outside the door. and then a knocking, "Kyo, dinner is ready!" Shigure called outside the door. "Well I'm not eating with that DAMN rat alright!" he yelled back. No answer. "Hm." he said with satisfaction as he slipped on some clean clothes.

Kyo slowly stepped out of the bathroom and breathed in the air. he choked, and froze where he stood, "W-w-what is that smell?" he said for once calmly, but anger building up. Shigure stood infront of him, "I knew you would come out! Now hurry along, dinner is ready!" Shigure sang, as he floated down the hall. "I'M NOT GOING TO EAT WITH THAT DAMN RAT YUKI! AND I SMELL THOSE CRAPPY STEWED LEAKS TOO! WHO COOKED, I'LL KILL THEM!" Kyo bursted, picking Shigure up by the kimono. "I assure you, come down, see for yourself!" he insisted, running off down the stairs. Kyo followed. "Huh? What the hell?" he asked aloud, seeing as Tohru, Yuki, Shigura and he were not the only ones in the house. "Who are these guys? AND WHO COOKED THE DAMN LEAKS?" He screamed. Sakura Sohma slowly walked up to Kyo. She was o cute, about his age, but a bit older. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. "Hello Kyo, you probably have forgotten me, but I am Sakura!" she said, "and I made you some cod, Tohru warned me about your dislike of leaks," she said with a smile. Kyo clenched his hands into a fist, "Warned you eh? Well fine. I'll eat it then, but I won't enjoy being with THAT DAMN RAT!" he said pointing a finger. "Now who are the others?" he asked looking at the guests.

One notable character at the table was a very pale child with bone straight black hair that fell down to about her mid-back. Dark grey eyes were half-closed in boredom, watching the other people within the room. She was a rather skinny girl, and her baggy clothing(despite how small it was anyway) proved the point. A simple jet black tee hung limply on her frame with baggy black jeans with chains hanging off of them clung to her waist. The thing that drew many eyes to her was the long diagonal scar across her forehead, hidden beneath her bangs but still visible. Barely. Around her right arm were tight bandages, once pure white, now stained with blood. Her blood.

Tohru stopped, and smiled as she began to introduce the new girl, "This is, uuh, I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name, but see she's new in school and I thought you guys should meet her!" Tohru said, as she watched Sakura hug Kyo. "Agh! woudjya just leggo of me! I remember you know okay, Kagura would always think you loved me too!" he yelled pushing the adorable girl off of him. "But I do Kyo! We are family!" She said smiling, as she sat at the table. "Family, feh whatever, lemme eat now, I'M STARVED!" he said starting silence. Yuki then broke the silence, "Stupid cat," he said simply. "Why I oughta!" Kyo started, "Please, please, we have guests," Shigura said, but in his head chanting _High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!_ Tohru then turned to the girl again, "What is your name?" she asked smiling

The girl glanced up at Tohru, scowling, "Jen." she mumbled, looking down again. She never dared to tell anyone her last name...the murder of her parents had spread all through Japan, and everyone knew her name...at least, her last name. Her looks...that was a different story. Folding her arms over her chest, she leaned back against the wall, wondering why she had bothered coming..

Kyo looked up at the girl, curiously, "Well, then, you gonna eat or what?" he asked coldly, "Better not let Sakura's food go to waste," he said now looking at the rice balls, and grabbing one. "No! Kyo gimme that! It's for the guest!" Sakura yelled snatching the rice ball from Kyo.

"Let 'im eat it, I don't care." Jen muttered, head tilted back against the wall so she stared up at the ceiling, "I don't even know why I came here..."

Kyo scarfed down the rice ball, "Eh, Kyo?" Sakura muttered, as she saw a familiar face in the window...

Jen put her head back down in a normal posistion and glanced out the window, "Well, she looks extremely insane."

Jen's eyebrow rose, "Yup, definitely insane." she muttered, then called out to Kagura, "Hey! What the hell do you want with him?"

"HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM, WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED!" she screamed back. "WHO THE HELL DECIDED THAT?" he scremed, "YOU DID WHEN WE WERE KIDS!" "ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME IF I SAID NO!" he shouted back.

Jen made a 'tch' noise and rose to her feet, rather swiftly going towards Kagura and grabbing her by the throat, "Apparently, orangey isn't very happy with you chasing him like this, give it up."

Kagura froze, "Of course he is!" she said looking at Kyo, "Right darling?" she sadi cutelsy. "I'm damn not!" he agreed with Jen..

"Now, would you listen to him? He doesn't like it, so get that through your thick skull and leave him the hell alone."

Kagura got mad, "This isn't the last!" she shouted then running out the door. Kyo was stunned, "Heh, so you got the damn girl away," he smirked.

Jen simply folded her arms over her chest again, "Yeah? So?"

Jen glanced back towards the others, then at Kyo, "Feh, I don't belong here, I'm goin' home..." she mumbled, moving past Kyo and towards the front door.

Kyo smirked, "T-t-thanks.." he murmered, as she left.

Jen managed to catch his words, always having been one of good hearing, "..." she paused in her movement, not knowing whether she should say something back or just go.

Tohru smiled as she saw Kyo gaining social skills. Sakura smiled too.

"You're welcome." Jen finally said, before walking out the door, wondering why in the world she had bothered helped him.

Kyo turned red, "But din't expect me nicer to you now or anything!" He added.

"Wasn't even thinking of it!" Jen called back, then leaped into a nearby tree and jumped through branches, a quicker way to get home, at least in her opinion.

"Heh, she was too," he said satisfacted with himself. He then turned as the whole Sohma family, and Tohru stared at him, "Wow, the only person I've seen you be that nice to is Tohru!" Shigure remarked. The others sat in silence.

The next day...

Jen sat underneath a large Japanese maple tree in the school courtyard, relaxing for the last fifteen minutes before she had to get to her class, she glanced around, not moving her head, only her eyes, to see if anyone from the previous day was around.

Jen sat underneath a large Japanese maple tree in the school courtyard, relaxing for the last fifteen minutes before she had to get to her class, she glanced around, not moving her head, only her eyes, to see if anyone from the previous day was around.

Sakura walked along the courtyard, she noticed Jen, and smiled, but continued walking. Kyo walked along with her, as well as Yuki, and Tohru, and Momigi. "Oh no, Eh, I'm gonna get going!" Sakura said starting to run but Yuki grabbed her arm, "What's wrong miss Sakura?" he asked staring into her eyes. "Koyama, he's...he loves me, agh hes gonna make me transform and hes such a freak!" she shouted looking for a place to run. Yuki's eyes softened, "I will protect you," he said, Sakura blushed a bright red.

Jen snickered a bit, able to hear their conversation from her spot, she didn't get up, nor call out to them, simply stayed silent, watching with a smirk on her face.


End file.
